Valentine's Day
by Missing Linka
Summary: Remember when Jarod got "The saddest little Valentine" for MP? It's been one year ... What will she get this year?


**Valentines Day**

It was another of this silly days of love where you buy too expensive chocolate for the one you love.

She hated that day. The official reason was that she found it needless because real love didn't exist. At least, not in her world.

But the true reason was that she had no one who would give chocolate or anything like that to her.

Last year, Jarod had written a book about her, "The saddest little Valentine".

She had really read it although she would never admit that to anyone.

But she had to say that it had been really fitting. That boy knew how to write and describe characters.

On the one hand, Miss Parker was afraid what she would get from him this year, but on the other hand, she was scared that he wouldn't send her anything.

When she came out of her bathroom after having taken one very relaxing bath (thanks to the champagne), she wasn't surprised to find a present on her living room table.

She opened it and found a movie, "Moulin Rouge".

Miss Parker only knew the Moulin Rouge in Paris and so she wondered if it was really a movie or just a cheap porn. But why would he send her a porn?

So she put it into her video recorder and pushed the play-button.

She had to laugh and cry while watching it.

It started with a song that reminded her of Jarod.

_There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he_

And then one day  
A magic day he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to Love and be Loved in return"

Yeah, it was really fitting. When the Centre had imprisoned him, he had just been a little boy. He had been different from other boys of his age. The first time, she had seen him, he had been a little bit shy, but too curious to not look into her eyes. But when she had seen the sadness in her eyes, she had been afraid what the Centre had done to him.

Through the years, they'd talked a lot. He had told her about his simulations while she had talked about the world outside.

Then one day, he had escaped, but he often passed her way and tried to tell her that everybody needed someone to rely on, to have faith in, to love and to be loved in return.

Yeah, that song was definitely fitting …

Later, another song followed that remembered her of what he had "given" to her the year before.

My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

She had known that he had written it for her and even if she had faked that she hated him for it and that she believed that he had written it to torture her as long as Sydney and Broots had been around, she had known that he had only, once more, wanted to open her eyes.

He had done it because she still was important to him. Much more than she should be.

Unfortunately, she had to admit, that he was also important to her – and not just because she would be free from the Centre after returning him to that place.

There were two verses of one song that she wished could become real:

_One day, I'll fly way_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

She wondered if he really believed that these words could become true.

Well, maybe, she would find it out someday. Better yesterday than tomorrow.

Then there was the song in which the two protagonists discussed if they should spend one night together. She swallowed hard when she realized that he offered her, at least, one night.

She cried like she hadn't done for years when Ewan McGregor sang "Come what may":

_Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I Love You, I Love You,  
Until the end of time_

Oh, come what may, come what may**  
**

She had chased him through the whole land and had damned him many times. But it hadn't changed the feelings he'd had since they'd been young.

The next song was a tango.

_Roxanne, __you don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night_

But the Centre would kill everyone who tried to escape. That's what had happened to her mother. That's why she'd decided to make the deal with her father.

When the movie ended, her eyes were red from crying.

She searched for her box of hankies and when she found them, there was another present waiting for her. A note from Jarod and a ticket to Paris.

_I know a place where we can  
Dance the whole night away  
And it's called the Moulin Rouge  
Just come with me and we can  
Shake your blues right away _

It was a quotation from the movie.

She smiled and started packing her bags …

**THE END** (?)


End file.
